As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. In some devices, these cameras are capable of capturing high resolution images and/or videos, and can also be used to provide three-dimensional (3D) image capture for both still and video imaging. However, a downside to providing cameras that can capture high resolution images, and/or are capable of 3D image capture is the fact that high resolution and stereo cameras in mobile devices typically are relatively large with respect to these devices, particularly when these cameras include auto-focusing mechanisms. A mobile device such as a smart phone can have difficulty fitting two 1.0 cubic centimeter high resolution cameras within the desired form factor of the device. Further, such cameras can be relatively expensive and resource intensive to operate. These and other limitations can prevent certain small mobile devices from offering high resolution and 3D imaging within various constraints (e.g., size and pricing) placed on those devices.